Magic+
This is the author access page for Magic. As such it contains many more spoilers than the regular page, and is not reader friendly. We accept that different people will take different amounts of time to charge up a magic spell depending also on their emotions at the time. Any spell of the same element and caliber will have the same effect. Wizarding types can get more power out of a single charge of magic by using more complicated spells. Humans can either control the magic inside their bodies, which gives them the ability to display increased physical capabilities, or they can't, which makes them highly vulnerable to magic spells. Wizards get the movement of magic in their body to a very high level, they are no longer able to enhance physical ability, but magical resistance is very high. Calculating the physical limitations of magic. Tina can use a 1st level fire-ball to set a circle of grass with a diameter of one metre on fire and it is sufficient to fatally injure creatures without magical resistance. It causes minor burns or less to magical creatures like Liches or Samuel. She can also use a 1st level fire empower to temporarily double(or less) the strength of a human. The heat from her fire aura is high enough to melt sodium on contact, and presumably reduce the speed of a projectile a small amount. The heat from Nicolas's 3rd level fire aura is sufficient to melt and dispel a steel ballista bolt. Nicolas's 3rd level fire imbue is sufficient to cut through five metres of steel with little resistance. Or... it is capable of melting steel on contact. Nicolas's 2nd level fire wave is sufficient to non-fatally disable magical humans. This implies that the level above would probably kill them. 4th level might just create a field of lava. Nicolas's 0th level fire attribute enables him to jump 5 metres whilst carrying an average human, since it gives him a temporary strength boost. Argus's 1st level water aura can deflect a sword slash aimed at one of the panels, but not a sword lunge to the centre. His 1st level water wave is enough to coat a magical creature in a thin, mildly debilitating layer of frost, give a non magical creature fatal hypothermia and has no effect on a 1st level aura of any other element than fire. The Earth Sage can consciously animate a castle using 4th/5th level earth magic alone, with no need for any architectural knowledge. Tina's 1st level earth aura will stop things up to a fire imbued battleaxe from horseback, or an arrow from point blank range aimed at the centre of a panel. Famine's 1st level earth beam can shatter a tombstone and raise earth about a metre into the air in a 10 metre line. Tina's 2nd level earth aura can stop the above attacks. The ball spell associated with this is enough to coax surrender from a 1st level mage, I estimate it is capable of raising a 2 metre diameter of solid rock 2 metres into the air at speed, ie, levelling part of a house and potentially killing an unshielded human or horse, magical or otherwise. Tina's 1st level earth empower is sufficient to have Paul take a solid punch from a man-sized opponent without moving, though it would still hurt and break the skin. A punch with ten times that strength is quite enough to lift him from the ground and bury him in a building. Mark's 0th level wind attribute is currently at a level which affords him short bursts of nimbleness, sufficient for jumping up to 5 metres into the air or making a single quick attack. Freida's version of this is more advanced, though tuned to high speed running as opposed to jumping. Zacharias's 0th level magic eyes increase his visual acuity and reaction time by an as yet unspecified amount. The ability is composed from multiple spheres. Paul's 1st level light beam will kill a non-magical creature when aimed at the head or vital organs. It has enough energy to glass about a kilogram's worth of important organs, possibly more. This doesn't function well against magical creatures but is sufficient to lock up the soft tissues of tendons or eyeballs. Paul's 1st level light imbue increases the length of his sword's cutting edge from 1 metre to about 2. This length is subject to external and personal factors and the sword will not penetrate objects by default because the blade has little apparent mass. Paul's 1st level healing beam will close a wound about 0.1m long or deep, and will fuse bones together. The 5th level version can heal any wound and most injuries. Herschel's 1st level dark sigil is capable of acting on about a cubic metre of living matter. Then it gets complicated. Category:AA